The present invention provides apparatus for growing sprouts from the seeds of legumes, grains and vegetables in a simple efficient manner. Bean sprouts, grown from soy or mung beans, have recently become a popular addition to the diets of many people. Previously, such sprouts have been served primarily in oriental dishes and in the diets of people who prefer health foods.
The growing popularity of oriental cooking in this country along with increasing consciousness of good nutrition has increased the demand for the nutritional, low calorie bean sprouts. As a result, it has been discovered that bean sprouts which have a fine distinctive flavor are a tasty addition to salads, soups, omelets, bread and other well known dishes.
Bean sprouts are grown commercially for sale to the consumer and although such commerical production and sale has been adequate, the bean sprouts are easily perishable and may lose their nutritional value and natural crispness in handling prior to consumption. Freshly grown sprouts assure high nutrition and excellent flavor and the freshest sprouts are those that are home grown and consumed as soon as they are the proper size. The sprouts thereby produced provide an excellent source of protein at relatively low cost. Further from the ecology standpoint, home grown sprouts eliminate the need for expending energy to harvest field crops and to package, transfer and market such products.
Units for growing sprouts at home have been developed, but all are plagued with one or more drawbacks. Some units require excessive space, others are clumsy to handle. Many units utilize complex mechanisms to maintain a high humidity environment and ventilation for the sprouts. Other growing units inconvenience and perplex the grower by requiring troublesome procedures to be carried out. Still others, including the most popular units now available for home use, fail to provide optimum sprouting environment.